


Naked Game #784

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fucking Machines, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jack's turn on the £1,000 sex toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Game #784

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the "fucking machines" prompt on the touchyerwood kink meme. Thanks to [splash_the_cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat) for the beta.

Ianto shouldn't have been surprised that Jack owned a £1,000 sex toy. Jack had been earning a decent, and later more than decent, salary at Torchwood for over a century. He was loaded, and that was just from the few accounts Ianto had seen before coming across the monthly payments to the daughter Jack thought Ianto didn't know about, at which point Ianto decided he knew plenty and stopped looking. More to the point, it was _a £1,000 sex toy_. Of course Jack owned it. 

And Ianto knew it was worth its price tag. 

Still, while Jack had used it on Ianto more than once -- bound him on it, in fact, until Ianto had either begged for mercy or collapsed -- and Jack swore he'd used it himself plenty of times, "Before you came along, because you're much better at fucking me" -- Ianto had never been in the driver's seat, so to speak. He'd never even touched the controls. He'd never wanted to, because when he had Jack tied up he had more important things to do than play with a machine, until one Sunday morning when Jack had been prancing naked around the Hub for an hour and a half -- "Just the two of us, why bother to get dressed?" -- after they'd washed of the Ttebrisn slime. Then he'd got that glint in his eye.

Ianto was not in the mood for games. He wanted to come fast and hard, preferably soon and preferably in Jack's mouth; he definitely didn't want to be reduced to a quivering, pleading mass while Jack checked on the weevils, or nipped out to the newsagent's, or went to have a good, long talk on vintages with the purveyor of the priciest wine shop in town, or any of the dozen other scenarios he'd used in the past. (He never did any of those things. The farthest he ever went was his office, with frequent peeks down the hatch to enjoy the show. But he liked to keep Ianto guessing, and Ianto liked to let him think that he could.) 

So Ianto lounged about and watched Jack prep the scene: the machine on the bed, dildo, condom and lube already applied; ropes lashed to the head, the foot and the sides of the bed frame. He let Jack do all the work but surreptitiously pulled a few weevil-strength zip ties from the toy box. 

"You're going to love this," Jack announced with a leer as he finished.

"Oh, I'm sure." And when Jack made a move, Ianto wrestled him to the floor, sitting on Jack's legs and yanking a plastic tie tight around his wrists. "Your turn."

Jack was face down. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Ooh, baby," with one of the biggest grins in his repertoire. It would, Ianto thought, be nice if Jack made it difficult once in a while. 

He reached for the rope and set to trussing Jack, wrapping the coils over and over so they wouldn't dig in. "You like being tied up, yes?"

"Hell yes." 

"Then you might consider making it interesting for me, so I don't get bored and stop. Easy acquiescence isn't interesting, Jack."

Jack said, "Noted," but didn't wipe the grin from his face. 

Ianto lubed him up too fast for Jack to enjoy it. When he was done, he hauled Jack onto his knees and unbuckled his own belt. "Make me come in under two minutes and I might go easy on you," he said.

Jack stared hungrily at Ianto's cock as Ianto pulled it free; giving blowjobs in bondage was one of Jack's very favorite things. It was cold in Jack's room, as always, and the air made a sweet shiver go down Ianto's spine. He dug his stopwatch out of its pocket before his trousers fell too far.

"Two minutes?" Jack said with too much glee. "Come on, Ianto, even your hair-trigger isn't that hairy."

Ianto thwapped him on the side of his head. "One minute, then," he said, and depressed the button. "You'd better get to work."

Ianto felt like he'd been hard all day, but Jack, the bastard, took his time. A long, slow swipe with the flat of his tongue up one side, then the other; a quick swipe with the tip over Ianto's slit. That was 32 seconds right there. Ianto had a feeling this wasn't going to go the way he'd intended. 

"Twenty-seven seconds left, Jack. You know you're asking for trouble." Jack didn't look up, but Ianto could see his lips curl at the corner as he kissed the underside of Ianto's glans. Then there was another kiss, this time to his groin as Jack dragged his stubbled cheek along Ianto's cock.

"Jack. Your minute is up and I haven't come yet." He tried to sound impatient.

"Nope," Jack agreed as he went lower, sucking one of Ianto's testes into his mouth and letting go too quickly. He moved to the other and sucked harder, then back to the first, where he settled in for a while. He nuzzled the base of Ianto's cock with his nose, met Ianto's eyes, and asked, "Time?"

Ianto forced himself to look away. "One minute, thirty-seven seconds. Hurry, uh, hurry up."

"Yes, sir," Jack said, but he didn't. He bit the inside of Ianto's thigh.

"One minute fifty-six, oh," and numbers left him.

Jack finished the countdown in a slow whisper on Ianto's skin. "Seven, eight, nine..." And he twirled his tongue around the crown once and took Ianto all the way in. Ianto yelped; Jack laughed. 

"So easy," Jack said with his mouth full. Then his tongue curled under Ianto's cock and Ianto lost track of everything as Jack sucked and licked and pulled back, sucked and pulled back and licked. Ianto lost his balance, grabbing Jack's shoulders to stay upright, lost control of his voice, making sounds he could hardly identify. Finally there was a sharp scrape of teeth on skin and he jerked hard, coming long and deep into Jack's throat. 

Jack swallowed it down, left a few more kisses as he pulled away, and finally sat back on his heels with a smirk. "Time?"

Ianto felt sluggish as he stood up. Unwrapping his fingers from the stopwatch took effort and he didn't know if his eyes could focus, so he held it up for Jack too see.

"Three minutes, fifty-two seconds," Jack announced. "Better than I expected. Nice work."

Ianto groaned and dug his fingers into Jack's hair, yanking his head back. Jack's eyes were wide and dilated, his cock leaking. "Nice at the end," he said. "A bit boring at the beginning." 

"It was not."

"Slow is boring."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I fuck you."

Ianto rolled his eyes, wondering where the nearest gag was. "You're only making this harder on yourself." He stepped away, cleaned himself up with a t-shirt from Jack's second drawer, and straightened his trousers. 

Jack watched with smug, greedy eyes. "I have no problem with that."

"Less talking, please," Ianto said.

"Unlikely."

Ianto didn't reply. Instead he grabbed Jack and manhandled him onto the bed, which wasn't easy with all the squirming and commentary -- "Oh, yeah, baby, I like it rough, go ahead and hit my head on the footboard." "I did not hit your head anywhere!" -- but he managed. Jack's skin was sweat-slick as Ianto set him in place, straddling the machine. He worked quickly with the ropes while Jack tried to dissuade him with suggestions of other things they could be doing.

Ianto kissed Jack to shut him up while he slowly sat him down on the toy. It was the extra large dildo and Jack groaned with the effort. "You put it there, not me."

"Not complaining," Jack said.

"Yet," Ianto said. He tightened the ropes and turned away to give Jack some time to adjust. He drank half a bottle of water, ignoring the noises from the bed, checked all the CCTV cameras on his laptop, checked his messages, and replied to an email from Tosh about requisitions. By the time he was done Jack was rolling his hips and moaning loud enough to fill the Hub, but Ianto knew most of the moans were for show.

He lay a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Comfortable?"

"Oh, god."

"You want me to turn this on?"

"Yes, please." Jack stilled long enough to give Ianto a filthy grin.

Ianto clicked the controls and Jack shuddered and squirmed. The machine didn't thrust, it rotated, so it would hit Jack's prostate with every pass. Ianto turned up the speed and watched Jack's head fall back, his face contorted with bliss. Jack cursed and grunted out Ianto's name as he rode the waves. He was beautiful. 

"Jack." Ianto cradled Jack's skull in one hand and lowered the speed with the other. "Jack, pay attention." 

Jack already looked fuck-drunk when he opened his eyes.

"You took four minutes, so you're going to come four times, Jack. I won't touch you, and you're going to come four times before I let you off."

Jack struggled to focus on Ianto's face. "Four?"

"Four."

"That's, uh. I'm flattered," Jack gasped, his voice vibrating with the machine, "but while my refractory time is impressive, it's not that impressive." 

"Then you'll be here a while."

"You're twisted. I love that." Jack broke off for a shaky sigh. "It's still a bad idea."

"You're always saying I can't really hurt you. What's the problem?"

Jack pouted. "Ianto. I'll be numb and unfuckable for _days_."

"Your mouth will still work."

"Well, yes, but --"

"That'll do nicely."

Jack groaned. Ianto turned the speed back up and waved the control box in Jack's face.

"Ready to use your safeword?" Ianto asked.

"Absolutely not. Oh, god."

"Good. I'm going to get us lunch and then I'll be in the archives. Work to do!"

"Ianto!"

Ianto started up the ladder. 

Jack shouted something incoherently angry that ended with Ianto's name.

"Patience, Jack," Ianto called back from the top.

Jack sounded like something from his favorite Jeblikian porn video.

"Leaving now!" Ianto walked away, took off his shoes, and walked silently back to sit by the hatch, out of Jack's line of sight. He saw Jack sag and convulse and heard his voice roll into that long, meaningless vowel that made Ianto want to unzip his trousers again.

"Ianto! That's one!"

It would ruin the game if Ianto replied.

"One down, three to go!"

Maybe he'd let him off after two.

_fin._


End file.
